A Darken Fic
by NIMONDRELL-NIM
Summary: This is a fic about Darcy Lewis and Daken Akihiro. This fic will contain Smut. So please, no young readers. Two friends, completely different, have a bond. This bond would try both of their patiences and exactly how far they would go to make things work.


A Darken Fic

/ Darcy/Daken / 

**Warning: This fic will include smut and it's my first time writing it. So I'm sorry if this sucks -no pun intended- There will be swearing and mention of blood. Also this will be an AU story vaguely based off of my RP's. **

Darcy walks into her house in New York. She had just come home from her usual schedule of hunting. You see, Darcy was a vampire and she had been for years, unfortunately that meant that she had made a lot of enemies and wasn't that popular among the hero's either. Thankfully there were some people that still liked her; Daredevil, Ironman, Captain America, Wolverine and X-23 were a few of the people that still liked her.

The villains however were another story. For some reason Darcy seemed to be a magnet for the Villains, Especially the Feral ones. For some reason Deadpool, Sabertooth and Loki had become some of her greatest friends and weren't bothered by her vampire-ism.  
But there was one villain that had always caught her eye, and his name was Daken Akihiro. They had met around four months ago for the first time and Darcy was thoroughly curious about him. Then after a chance attack by The Avengers, Herself and Daken had been pushed together in the confusion and after threatening him with her tazer, he had helped her escape. Four months on and they had decided to stick together.

Anyway, back to now. As Darcy walks in she takes off her combat boots by the door then walks to her bedroom, shedding her hunting leathers as she goes. She sighs softly as she realizes that Daken wasn't there and walks into the bathroom, tying her hair into a pony tail.  
Darcy avoids looking on the mirror as she gets into the shower and turns on the water, not wanting to see the blood on her face as she passes. There was something about being a vampire that still scared her, the killing of innocent people. She tries to drink from criminals as often as she can but sometimes she just can't stop herself from attacking an innocent person, and that usually left her with nightmares.

As she steps under the water Darcy sighs and leans against the tiled wall of the shower, just letting the water flow over her naked body, washing the blood away. After a few minutes Darcy grabs her poof and the shower gel and starts washing herself. As she was moving to was her back she stiffens as she feels someone take the poof from her and begin washing her back for her. After a few seconds she looks over her shoulder and sees a naked shoulder out the corner of her eye, with a familiar tattoo decorating the shoulder and arm. Darcy relaxes and moves her hair out of the way.

"Hello Daken." She smiles slightly, letting out a soft sigh as she feels the poof replaced with strong hands. Though most people would be scared, Darcy was content with the situation as it's a rather familiar one.

"Darcy" Daken growls softly, massaging her back whilst washing it. He places several kisses on her neck, smirking as he feels Darcy lean back against him.

"You were missed" he gently nips at the skin of her neck, sliding his hands around her waist and holding her in an embrace.  
"I guess I just have that effect on people, Dak." She laughs quietly, her own hands resting on his forearms. "But I know that I have a certain affect over you" she hints at his erection that was pressing insistently against her hip.

Daken chuckles slightly "you've always had that affect over me" He nips at her neck harder, licking and sucking on the mark he left causing a low moan to escape Darcy's red lips. Daken growls again, spinning Darcy around and pushing her against the tiled wall, kissing her roughly as his hands slide up and down her sides.

Darcy gasps into the rough kiss, her open mouth letting Daken slide his tongue into her mouth. Her arms encircle his neck as she pulls him closer to her, pushing her breasts against his firm, toned chest.

"Daken" Darcy moans wantonly as he cups her large breasts, causing him to growl again, squeezing them as he grinds his hips against hers, his length sliding across her opening. "Daken" she moans again, a hand on his shoulder as her nails dig into it.

Daken pulls back, a merciless smile on his face as his hands slide to Darcy's thighs. He easily picks her up, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist as he slams his thick cock into her tight hole, causing Darcy to throw her head back and shout from the feeling of being full.

Darcy grips his shoulders as he begins thrusting back and forth, his hands squeezing her ass as he goes in deep each time, Moaning breathily each time he thrusts in.

Daken lowers his head to kiss and nipping and sucking at Darcy's collarbone and neck, creating several marks that he keeps returning to as he claims his woman.

"You are mine, Darcy" he snarls against her neck, thrusting harder into her, knowing that she likes him being rough. This was proven by the way Darcy was moaning and arching against him, her nails scratching patters into his back.  
"Daken…" she suddenly smirks suddenly and pushes his head away from her neck "you'll have to work for it" she suddenly leans in and bites his neck roughly, knowing that he didn't mind the pain, in fact it only made him pin her to the wall and squeeze her ass harder.

Daken lets out a moan from the bite, something he rarely did. "Now that's kinky" he growls, feeling her walls start to tremble, telling him that her climax was building.  
He reaches between them and starts rolling Darcy's sensitive nub between his fingers, heightening her pleasure as she laps up his blood

"D…Dak" Darcy moans against his neck, still drinking greedily from him, her legs tightening around his waist as her nails dig into his shoulder, drawing blood.  
"Say it, Darcy. Say it." Daken snarls, not stopping his relentless pounding, feeling his climax start to build.

"Akihiro!" Darcy shouts, pulling away from his neck and throwing her head back, mere seconds before Daken covers her mouth with his own, growling and squeezing her ass with a hand, feeling her get tighter and tighter around him.

"Oh! Oh god! Akihiro!" *Darcy moans loudly as her climax crashes over her, her juices dripping down his bare cock,  
Daken snarls again, biting her bottom lip roughly as he keeps thrusting, drawing out her pleasure, his own climax still building.

"Come on babe, let go. Just let go" Darcy whispers in his ear, a hand tangled in his Mohawk whilst the other travels over his back. She starts whispering dirty things in his ear, things she would do to him and things she wants him to do to her,  
"Darcy!" Daken growls, pushing her tightly against the wall as he climaxes after a few more thrusts

"Oh!" Darcy groans as she feels him fill her with his juices. After a minute of them both panting under the running water Daken slips his softening cock out of Darcy and lets her legs down from his waist.  
Daken smirks at her dazed expression and turns off the water, grabbing a towel and drying them both off. "Now you can't say you didn't enjoy that" he says huskily.  
"Asshole." Darcy smiles "Your ego's too big" she chuckles

"you know what else is big? Because you just had it in you* He keeps smirking and wraps his arms around her waist. 

"shut up and carry me to bed" she smirks back, her arms around his neck. Making Daken chuckle and pick her up. "normally I wouldn't but since you asked so nicely" he rolls his eyes and carries her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed and pulling the sheets over her.  
"Aren't you staying?" she looks at him, a brow raised.  
"You know why I don't." he looks at her before sensing her emotions, feeling the vulnerability in her at that moment "however…..i think I can make an exception tonight…." He climbs into the bed and curls around her, much like a cat.  
"Thank you" she whispers and rests her head against his chest, feeling his arms encircle her, starting to drift off to sleep, not bothered by the fact that both of them are completely naked  
"no problem, my dear friend" Daken kisses the top of her head and watches her sleep. After he is sure she is asleep he starts drifting off himself, hoping that he wont have a nightmare and end up hurting her.

**Well there it is. My first piece of smut. I was debating whether I should make this more than a one-shot. Opinions? And please don't be annoyed if any charcters seem OOC. This is an AU fic so I really don't care if you think they're OOC.**


End file.
